As disclosed in Patent Document 1, a transparent conductive film for a touch panel, in which an indium tin oxide (ITO) film is formed on a surface of a transparent base material such as the transparent polymer film as the transparent conductive film, has been conventionally used.
In recent years, a size of a screen for a display including the touch panel has been increased. In response to an increase of the size of the screen, a wider dimension is desired for the conductive substrate such as the transparent conductive film for the touch panel. However, since the ITO has a high electric resistance value, there is a problem in which it is difficult to correspond to the wider dimension of the conductive substrate.
Therefore, for example, instead of ITO film electrodes as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, it has been considered to use metal electrodes such as copper or the like. However, for example, in a case of using copper to the metal electrodes, there is a problem that visibility of a display is degraded due to reflection, since copper has a metallic luster.
Hence, a conductive substrate in which a blackened layer composed of a black material is formed on a surface parallel to a surface of a transparent base material of metal electrodes with metal electrodes such as copper has been considered.